In vitro studies, frequently part of NIH-sponsored research, may require the use of plasma, serum, or other blood constituents. For example, determination of drug binding to human serum, or other blood constituents. There studies are performed to quantitate unbound drug concentrations and determine the potential for alterations in the unbound fraction due to disease states or drug interactions.